Draco's Mistake
by Rand Orelinde
Summary: It's Halloween and Draco is bored stiff out of his mind. So, what does he get up to in the Forbidden Forest? Who does he, unfortunately, meet there unexpectedly? Something goes terribly wrong; will Draco have to live with it forever? Find out who and what


It was finally busy and loud, so I decided to up and leave the Great Hall to head for the Forbidden Forest. I made up a silly excuse to Crabbe and Goyle about having to meet someone at the Astronomy Tower as it would be very private. Needless to say, they didn't object or say anything. In fact, they merely grunted, nodding their big round heads, and continued playing 'Thumb Wars' with each other. Nobody else noticed, as they were too wrapped up in the Halloween Feast and having a great old time with their lovely friends. Friends, who needs them?

I walked about half a mile into the Forbidden Forest, which is more than I could say in my first year when I had detention there because of Potter. Potter…he was the whole reason as to why I was doing this; the whole reason as to why I was taking this apparently disgusting potion.

It was all there, all my equipment that I had set up the night before. It had taken me overall a couple of months or so to research, steal the ingredients from Snape's cupboard, (he would never suspect I did it, so that was quite easy) and to actually make the oh-so-great Polyjuice Potion. Not to mention I had to stand right next to the strange Loony Luna in order to cut some of her hair off and there I was, about to drink a potion with a crazy Ravenclaw's hair in it. Just great.

The reason I had chosen Luna Lovegood of all people is because Ron and Hermione were definitely out of the question; those three are simply inseparable so to even attempt that is folly. That, and, of course, I would never drink anything with a trace of Mudblood in it, nor would I drink anything in poor quality, in other words, with Weasley inside it.

I added the lock of sandy hair to the potion and it immediately spat and stirred until it turned into a sickening diarrhoea-like green. I covered my nose with my left hand and shut my eyes tight, otherwise there was no way I was going to drink anything as discoloured as that. I gulped nearly all of it in one go, and smashed the goblet on the ground as a constant and annoying pain began stabbing me in random places of my body.

Suddenly, I could feel my hair growing, my hands changing, my chest getting slightly larger, (although not very much) and even my eyes felt bigger! It was weird…I was Draco Malfoy, in Luna Lovegood's body. Before I had time to amuse myself with that thought, I heard a light rustling coming from the trees. Initially I was frightened and wanted to run as fast as I could…but as I was in thought about what I should do or where I should go, the footsteps were getting louder and closer. I could feel it…

"Oh hello." It was a girl's voice.

I looked up and it was none other than Luna Lovegood herself! I hesitated and thought about running away but that wouldn't have been very Malfoy of me, not to mention even a girl like that gets suspicious at seeing herself standing right in front of her. I racked my brain and shook my head to knock out the confusing thoughts.

"This isn't what you think. It can be easily explained." I frowned. That was weird…I still sounded like myself. My research on this whole Polyjuice business was verythorough, and I was positive that the one who took the potion was supposed to be _exactly _like their person of choice; including their voice. Before I had time to ponder on this, Luna spoke.

"Oh Draco, hello. How are you?"

"Don't speak my na-" I stopped dead. "Wait. How did you know I was Draco?"

"Oh I've seen you around school…talking to Harry sometimes."

_Talking to Harry? _Harry and I never talked, we exchanged witty remarks. I quickly decided that commenting on this very obvious point would be ignorant judging on the fact that I was having a full on conversation with none other than that Quibbler-hugging fool.

"No, I mean…how did you know it was me? How did you know I am Draco Malfoy?!" I was growing quite angry and even more so, annoyed and bewildered.

"Well, I'm not completely stupid. I've just told you, I've seen you around. So what are you doing here? Have you seen Stompy?"

"Stompy?"

"My crumple horned snorkack. I've been feeding him every day for a few months now."

It was truly right what people said about this girl, she was completely mad. I answered her 'no' much to her disappointment and carried on questioning her on how she knew my identity when I had taken Polyjuice Potion to look like her…why hadn't she even looked surprised at seeing herself?

"Aren't you even going to ask me why I look like you then?"

"Hmm…you don't look like me…your hair looks amazingly like mine…but you still look the same really."

"Bu-" what did she mean I still looked 'the same'? "What do you mean I look the same? I look like you ... I _am_ you!" At those last words I had the sudden urge to cast an unforgivable curse on myself.

At this, she giggled and took out a mirror from her hair. I was too frantically out of my usual character to sneer at this weird behaviour. I peered at the mirror and almost screamed at the person looking back at me. Luna was right; I was still me. I was still me; I had the same Draco Malfoy face, but the only difference was the hair and body. _I was bloody stuck in a female body._

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" I managed to make a quick mental note to blackmail Luna that if she ever told anyone I behaved in such way, I would kill Stompy.

She stopped giggling and started choking with laughter.

"Go! Go away Loony! I saw a monster chasing Stompy, so you better watch out!" I shouted whilst wrapping my arms around my body in an attempt to cover my small but present breasts.

Luna gasped and ran towards the direction I was pointing her at before shouting, "Oh no! It's probably a Hammer-nosed Bullident!"

"She is seriously _mental_…" I muttered to myself. "Great, talking to yourself, first sign of madness." I hit myself and ran my way out towards the castle with my head down at the ground hoping to _Merlin_ I would get out the right way. I made sure that I would never ever attempt to make or drink any complex potion without proper supervision.


End file.
